parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 21: Casey Jr Comes To Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) and The Ending.
Here is part twenty one of The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Narrator (in Thomas Comes To Breakfast for the US) - (Ringo Starr-US) * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Thomas # 1 * Casey Jr's Coaches (from Dumbo) as Annie and Clarabel * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Percy # 6 * Freight Cars as Themselves * Cabooses as Themselves * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Toby # 7 * Blue and Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Donald and Douglas * Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Sir Topham Hatt * Lickboot as Stationmaster * Aunt Figg as Stationmaster's Wife * Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Daisy Transcript (Casey Jr Comes To Breakfast, told by Ringo Starr for the US) * Narrator: "Casey Junior has worked his line for many years, and knows it very well for a quite long time." (Casey puffs along his branchline, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose toward Frisco station where he stops for a rest) * Thomas Bandicoot: "You know just where to stop, Casey Junior." * Narrator: "Laughed his driver." * Emily Bandicoot: "You could almost manage it without us." * Narrator: "Casey had become concieted. He didn't realize his train crew were joking. (Casey puffs away) Later, he boasted to the others." * Casey Jr: "My crew say I don't need them now." * Tootle: "Don't be so daft!" * Narrator: "Snorted Tootle." * Jebidiah: "I'd never go without my crew." * Narrator: "Said Jebidiah, earnestly." * Jebidiah: "I'd get frightened." * Casey Junior: "Puh!" * Narrator: "Boasted Casey." * Casey Junior: "I'm not scared!" * Tootle: "You'd never dare!" * Casey Junior: "I would then, you'll see." * Narrator: "Next morning, the fire lighter came. Casey drowsed comfortably, and the warmth spread through his body. Tootle and Jebidiah were still asleep. Casey suddenly remembered;" * Casey Junior: "Silly stick-in-the-muds!" * Narrator: "He chuckled." * Casey Junior: "I'll show them. Driver said I could manage without him. I'll just go out, then I'll stop and WHEESH! That'll make them jump." * Narrator: "Casey thought he was being clever. Really, he was only moving because a careless cleaner had meddled with his body. He soon found his mistake. He tried to wheesh, but he couldn't. He tried to stop, but he couldn't. He just kept rolling along. He didn't dare look at what was coming next; there was Lickboot's house. Lickboot was just about to have breakfast." (Casey crashes into the wall) * Casey Junior: "Horrors!" * Narrator: "Cried Casey, and shut his eyes." (CRASH!) "The house rocked, broken glass tinkled, plaster was everywhere. Casey had collected a bush on his travels. He peered into the room through its leaves. He couldn't speak. Lickboot was furious. Aunt Figg picked up her plate." * Aunt Figg: "You miserable engine!" * Narrator: "She scolded." * Aunt Figg: "Just look what you did to our breakfast! Now I shall have to cook some more!" * Narrator: "She banged the door. More plaster fell. This time, it fell on Casey. Casey felt depressed. Workmen propped up the house with strong poles, and laid a path through the garden. Then, the Choo Choo twin engines, Blue and Huey arrived." (Blue and Huey arrive) * Blue and Huey: "D'n' fess yourself, Casey, we'll soon have you back on the rails!" * Narrator: "They laughed. Blue and Huey, working hard, managed to haul Casey back to safety. Bits of fencing, a bush, and a broken window frame festuned his front, which was badly twisted. The twins laughed and left him. Casey was in disgrace. There was worse to come." * Emelius Browne: "You're in a lot of trouble, Casey!" * Casey Junior (muffled): "I know, sir. I'm sorry, sir." * Narrator: "Casey's voice was muffled behind his bush." * Emelius Browne: "You must go to the works and have your front mended, it will be a long job." * Casey Junior: "Yes, sir." * Emelius Browne: "Meanwhile, a diesel railcar will do your work." * Casey Junior: "A D-d-duck, sir?" * Narrator: "Casey spluttered." * Emelius Browne: "Yes, Casey, diesels always stay in heir houses until they are wanted. Diesels never galavant off to breakfast in stationmaster's houses." (The Ending Credits with the Season 8 Theme Ending) * The Amazing World of Casey Jr and Friends: Made By Julian Bernardino. Episodes Used In Order: 1. Casey Jr and Lightning McQueen's Great Race (Ringo Starr-US) 2. Pop Goes The Silver Fish (George Carlin) 3. Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) 4. Casey Jr and Tom Jerry's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) 5. Come Out, Rustee Rails! (Ringo Starr-US) 6. Rustee Rails to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) 7.Toots Takes Charge (George Carlin) 8. Harry Hogwarts Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) 9. Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) 10. A Proud Day for Harry Hogwarts (Ringo Starr-US) 11. Montana and Farnsworth (Michael Brandon) 12. The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 12: Toyland Express's Exploit (George Carlin) 13. Tootle's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) 14. Jebidiah's Tightrope (George Carlin) 15. The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) 16. Harry Hogwarts in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) 17. Steam Lokey to the Rescue (George Carlin) 18. Silver Fish's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) 19. No Joke for Harry Hogwarts (George Carlin) 20. A Close Shave for Toots (Ringo Starr-US) 21. Casey Jr Comes To Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) The End. A Julian14Bernardino Production. Category:Julian Bernardino